To modify the appearance of a web application after an operating system (OS) has been finalized and released to the public, the user interface (UI) webpages for the web application may need to be modified. Conventional systems provide no pipeline or process to easily modify these webpages in an extensible and easily updatable way. Further, there is no known way for an external content editor to edit webpages of these web applications. As such, editing is often quite cumbersome and not easily adaptable to the specific purposes and/or branding desired by third-parties.
Additionally, to localize a UI into another language from the language in which the UI is originally provided, conventional systems require webpages of the UI to be completely re-written in the new localized language. However, completely re-writing a webpage is typically time-consuming and error-prone. Frameworks exist that allow editors to create localizable resource files in compiled code (e.g., C++ and C#) but these frameworks do not provide a process that enables localization for UI elements for webpages in web applications. Further, there are no known approaches that enable merging localized strings or images with a webpage at authoring time (as conventional solutions perform merging operations at run-time). Limiting merging operations to run-time is typically inefficient.
Additionally, the localizable element of the webpage can be modified using the ASP.NET™ web application framework. However, for static web pages that are not retrieved from a web server via the ASP.NET™ framework, there is no known way to modify only the localizable element of the webpage.
For at least the above reasons, systems, methods and computer-readable storage media that facilitate web application modification are desired.